tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
RedCat and GreenMouse
Characters Main characters *RedCat - RedCat is a red cat. He likes to chase GreenMouse. *GreenMouse - GreenMouse is a green mouse. He uses mouse traps and pins to attack RedCat. Recurring characters *Jay R. Cat - Jay is a rainbow cat, possibly a mix of Tom Cat and Butch. *BlackBulldog - BlackBulldog (occasionally referred to as Marth or MilkyBulldog) is a black and grey bulldog. His son is WhiteDog. BlackBulldog is very protective towards his son and gets very angry at RedCat if WhiteDog is bothered or harmed. *WhiteDog - WhiteDog is BlackBulldog's son. *GreyCat - GreyCat is a grey and white cat and is Tom Cat's father. *PinkCat - PinkCat is an attractive pink female cat, and is supposedly RedCat's usual love interest. *Lia Two-Shoes - From the beginning, RedCat also has to deal with Lia Two-Shoes, an European domestic housemaid. *YellowMouse - YellowMouse is a yellow mouse who is close to GreenMouse and appears frequently with him. He is sometimes seen as GreenMouse's nephew, but occasionally referred to as an orphan. In many cartoons, YellowMouse is seen eating a lot (he's always hungry). *GoldenDuck - Another recurring character, GoldenDuck the golden duckling. *FastCat - In some episodes, he is refered to one of RedCat's alley cat friends, but Lia Two-Shoes adopted him first. *BlackCat - BlackCat is usualy in love with PinkCat, but RedCat doesn't like it, so he is RedCat's nemesis. Sometimes he's a friend. *SlowCat - SlowCat is a navy blue cat with a purple hair and is one of RedCat's alley cat friends. *VioletCat - VioletCat is a violet and small cat and is one of RedCat's alley cat friends. *BlueBird - BlueBird is a bird who helps GreenMouse, but also attacks RedCat. *StrongMouse - StrongMouse is GreenMouse's cousin. He hurts RedCat when he bothers GreenMouse all the time. *WeakCat - WeakCat is RedCat's scaredy cousin. Mice frighten him. Minor Characters *The Fire Ants - The Fire Ants are an ant army that steal food. The Hanna-Barbera cartoons #The GreenMouse Orchestra #Cat Got Me Tounge #Puss Gets The Bat (Cut from the series and placed in the first DVD) #RedCat's New Wii #Misadventures In Orphan-sitting #BlackBulldog's New Dream House #Sunday Evening Puss (crossover with Tom and Jerry) #Oh No You Do! #That's Mah Boi #That Does THAT! #Baby Citty Kat #Los Dos Habla Espanol Gatos (A cut episode because nobody would understand it) #Dangerous When Fed #Through The Tooth and Past The Blood The Gene Deich cartoons #Touche, Doggy and Cat! #Spaced Out Mouse #Bin Bong Mammy #PinkCat's Diary #The Bowling Aley Pussycats #The Adoped Cat #Cat With a Shotgun #G.R.E.E.N.M.O.U.S.E the Terminator (GreenMouse gets transformed into a robot halfway into the episode) #Moby Dick and Dicky Moe The Chuck Jones cartoons #The Cat from A.N.G.E.R. # Short Films In Toy Story 4 and Monsters Inc 2 #Journy To The Center Of RedCat #Los Dos Habla Espanol Gatos (You can see its translation with english captions on) Category:TV Shows Category:RedCat (series)